


What's left of me

by Flamesofanangelswings



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OCs - Freeform, Vampires, after war, use to be called Nobody's home
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamesofanangelswings/pseuds/Flamesofanangelswings
Summary: No summary
Relationships: Sakaki Yuya/Yugo/Yuri/Yuto
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Edited book from my original on on fanfiction https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11324525/1/Nobody-s-Home-discontinued

It had been five long years since the earth was back to its original state, and it was all thanks to the Lancers. After that Yuto had gotten his own body back as well, besides that he, Yugo, and Yuri decided it would be a good idea to live at Yuya's place, unfortunately there wasn't any room for them thanks to the animals his mom kept taking in. But thankfully Yusho had bought another place just for the Yu boys. Because Yuya didn't want to leave his other counterparts since they were really good friends, Yoko and Yusho had given him permission to live with the other Yu boys.

Over the past few years, Yuya had grown feelings for his other counterparts, though he was to scared to tell them because he didn't want them to leave him for dead and for the fact he was gay. Though for the past few months Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri had been avoiding Yuya and it was breaking him inside his heart so much that he couldn't take it anymore. Yuya had been saving money to go live with his new friends who were nice vampires named Rick Stone and Rick's mate Catflame. Yuya looked over at the clock to check the time it was almost noon which meant it was almost time for him to leave. Yuya placed a few sheets of paper neatly onto his desk, before he want over to his bed picking up his book bag, he slung it over his shoulder and then bent down to grab a shopping bag filled with food for the trip, water in case he gets tristy, and two picture frames. One was of him, his mother and father after his father came back into his life,and the other picture was of him sitting down on the floor, Yuto was on his right, Yugo on his left, and Yuri was behind them doing something. Yuya sighed as he walked over to where his cell phone was that he had gotten from Reiji and Shun for his 19th birthday before leaving his room, he gave the room one last look around and smiled a very sad smile before walking out the room...

**-Meanwhile in a warehouse miles away-**

Yuto let out a sigh of frustration, he was watching a certain _banana haired turbo_ duelist pacing around the warehouse, who was trying to think of a way to actually talk to Yuya instead of avoiding him for once. Yuri was also watching the turbo duelist for his amusement. Finally Yugo couldn't bear it any longer and grabbed a hold of the front of Yuto's shirt in pure anger.

"It's all your fault! If you hadn't come up with the idea to avoid Yuya, we wouldn't be locked up in this warehouse!" He shouted out at him and he deserved it...

**_A few hours ago…_ **

**Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri were busy trying to work on a school project and also trying to work out their feelings for Yuya, _which_ also meant to avoid Yuya until they had the courage/guts to tell Yuya their feelings. Problem Yuto didn't like Yugo or Yuri, same could be said for both Yugo and Yuri. All three of them didn't feel emotions for each other only to Yuya and that was the problem. Yuzu along with Rin came up to the three boys with Reiji and Shun (Reiji and Shun are a couple btw) right behind them. Before they could say anything Yuzu and Rin slapped all three of them with huge paper fans (Rin has one because Yuza had extra). Then Reiji and Shun knocked them out... An hour later they found themselves in a warehouse with a note saying:**

**_You better think of a way to figure out your sexual problems before me, Shun, Yuzu, Rin, and the others tell him before you three do. You will be let out in 5 hours. Good luck._ **

**_Signed, Reiji_ **

**_P.S. Yuzu says if she finds you idiots doing this again to Yuya there will be hell to pay. Me and Shun will help her out as well…_**  
So here they are 4 hours and 55 minutes later, with a pissed off Yugo, an amused Yuri, and a very really calm Yuto. Until the door slammed open to reveal a very pale and teary faced Yuzu and a shocked Shun. Yugo slowly calmed down at the sight of yuzu's face and let go of Yuto's shirt then looked at the pink haired female.

"We're too late," was all she said before passing out from the shock and from the tears she had shed. Thanks to Yuri who was the closest to her, caught her before she had fallen to the ground and broke her skull wide open.

"I'm really confused... Shun what was she even talking about?" Yuto asked his best friend since childhood and his brotherly figure. Shun blinked at them a few times before he realized where he was, he handed letters to all three counterparts before taking Yuzu from Yuri. Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri looked at the letters which each had their names on it. Yuto was the first one to open his letter and he read the letter out loud:

_Dear Yuto,_

_I have decided to leave the household and there is no need to worry about me anymore like you cared anyway. I am moving in with a friend of mine and his mate. I am not telling you anymore then that... But by the time you read this I will probably be already gone and you, Yugo, and Yuri wouldn't have noticed me gone since you guys have been avoiding me and all. I just had enough. And truthfully since this is just in a letter and not face to face I can tell you how I really feel without chicken out._

_I love you, and I also love Yugo and Yuri as well, not in a friendship way neither. In a more feeling way I guess you should say... Anyway I have to go it's already time to go. I love each of you and I guess this will probably be the last we speak since you'll probably be grossed out by my feelings towards you guys... Well this is goodbye._

_Love, Yuya Sakaki_

_P.s. Did you know that if you accidentally hit yourself it hurts less than how much a heart hurts?_  
Yuto's eyes widened in pure shock at Yuya admitting ‘I love you’ to him. Yugo and Yuri had each gotten the same type of letter besides the p.s. which was changed, for Yugo it was a picture of a broken heart and for Yuri it was a chain of broken hearts.

"Looks like we messed up royal," Yuri said with a hint of sadness in his voice and Yuto and Yugo agreed with him. Yugo had gone into tears and Yuto felt like his heart was now broken. The question now was: **Where is Yuya now?**


	2. Chapter 2

Yuya had just gotten off of the airplane and was just getting his stuff from the stuff, before he walked out of the airport, he went over to a stall that was selling cute and fluffy stuffed animals that looked like duel monsters. He smiled seeing a little girl carrying a small stuffed animal that looked just like a Red Eyes Black Dragon, he went over to the stall and bought himself a small stuffed Odd Eyes Dragon along with a small Dark Rebellion Dragon. Yuya smiled at the stuffed animals and put them both in a shopping bag, he walked off into the night and waited for Rick to pick him up. Yuya had met Rick after the war with Abaka Leo. 

Yuya had been trying to work on a class project that was going to be due the very next day and he had worked on it until late in the night so he wouldn't piss off his teacher again, like the time he fell asleep in class. Yuzu had gratefully punished Yuya with her fan so that the Teacher wouldn't let out his wrath on Yuya instead. Yuya smiled at the thought of his friend Yuzu, she was his childhood friend after all. He had many great memories of his friends while growing up as an only child, he was supposed to have a little sister but she died in his mother's stomach which had a terrible impact in his family's life at that time. He had run into Rick that night he run away after he heard his mother had miscarried and they became fast friends.

He let out a sigh as it began to pour outside, he quickly bought an umbrella from one of the shopping stalls and went to the gate of the airport, he opened up his umbrella as he walked outside of the gate. He walked over to the closest driest spot under a small low roof. After it seemed like hours on end, Rick finally showed up as the rain began to stop. Yuya walked over to the car and entered it, closing his umbrella before entering the car completely.

"What took you so long?" He questioned the other as he shut the door.

"Catflame was forcing me to 'eat' before coming to get you so I wouldn't accidentally 'eat' you," He shot Yuya a look of seriousness. Yuya sweat-dropped Catflame was really super protective of Yuya and didn't want him to get hurt in anyway, that even meant Rick had to be forced to 'eat' before going anywhere near Yuya, even if Yuya and Rick had been friends for years Catflame still made him 'eat'.

"She's still very over protective of me, isn't she?" He asked knowing the answer already.

"Of course, she doesn't like it when you're hurt. Since she does think of you as her son even if you're not really her son. I think the same why sometimes," Rick told him as they pulled out of the parking lot.

**Meanwhile... With Yuto…**

Yuto had decided it was best to split up to find out where Yuya had gone since they didn't know who this 'Rick' and 'Catflame' was besides Yuya telling them in the letters that they were vampires. Yuto guessed that he may have taken an airplane somewhere. So he went straight to the airport to search for him, it was filled with everyday people who worked there and people getting off and on flights. He went around showing Yuya's picture to everyone and asking if anyone had seen him. He was about to give up his search and look somewhere else until an elderly man told him that Yuya had took a plain to Forks. Yuto thanked the man and went to look for Yugo and Yuri to tell them the news...

**Meanwhile with Yugo…**

He was looking up and down alleyways for any sign of Yuya, but he came up to nothing and decided to go to Crow's to see if Yuya had gone there, only to get literature by Yusei for hurting Yuya's feelings. Yusei had been turned into a vampire (Yusei is hotter as a badass vampire don't judge me!) a few years ago and his eyes were now bloodshot red instead of blue and his bangs were also red instead of the golden color it used to be. He didn't like being a vampire because _fangirls_ go wild over him more as a vampire then before when he was a human. After about an hour or two Yuto had entered the building, before Yusei could give him a good talking to as well he grabbed Yugo's arm and ran the hell out of there.

**Meanwhile with Yuri…**

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Selena yelled at him, also slapping him across the face leaving a huge red hand make on his face.

"Well then..." He had just been asking her if she had any clue where Yuya was but now he knows not to ask her anything again. _Man she can slap very hard,_ he thought as Yuto and Yugo appeared seconds later and it looked like they had been running for hours. They only stopped running when they saw Yuri.

"Yuto, why did you stop us from searching for Yuya?" asked Yugo once he had gotten his breath fully back.

"Because I found out that Yuya's not even in Japan anymore, he's in the US in a city called Forks," Yuto explained once he had gotten his breath back as will.

"Now here's the biggest question, how are we going to get the money to get over there?" asked Yuri. "We're broke as fuck as it is."

"I can't believe I'm saying this but we may have to ask Reiji for money..." Yuto sighed, closing his eyes shut.

"UGH! WHY HIM OF ALL PEOPLE?!" Yugo snapped tugging at his hair.

"Because he's the only one with the power to get us over to the US to get Yuya and bring him back..." Yuri told him with a blank face.

"By the way what happened to your face?" Yuto pointed to the fading slap mark on Yuri's face.

"Selena had slapped me harder than I expected her to," he let out a small groan at the sudden memory.

"Besides Rin and Yuzu she hates us as well? Great." Yuto let out a sigh... Ruri, Shun's little sister was the only one not to show hate towards them just worry.

"Let's get this over with so we can get to the US quicker!" cheered Yugo who didn't pay any attention to Yuri's and Yuto's convection at all.

"Fine." Both of them said at the same time and all three of them walked to LDS so they could get airplane money...


	3. Chapter 3

Yuya listened to the radio as they drove though the streets of the darkened roads, he wasn't worried at all since Rick could see very well in the dark better than he ever could. It was normal for a vampire to see in the dark more clearly than any mortal could. Inside the car Rick had the car lights on for Yuya, so he could see what was going on inside the car. Yuya didn't like being in a car in the dark thanks to Jaden's constant pranking that one time especially in the parking lot, just remembering it sent shivers through his body.

"So, Rick, what has been happening between you and Catflame lately? I mean since the last time I saw you," He asked the vampire right by him who was paying attention to the road ahead..

"Well, she wants to have babies." Yuya's eyes went wide with surprise.

Yuya tried to speak but failed, it came out as "Meep" instead.

"We were planning to adopt a few vampire children, since she can't give birth to any sadly," Rick sighed with a hint of sadness. 

Yuya felt bad for them, he knew that Catflame had a problem with her body making her unable to give birth to her own children. It was rare for vampire females to not be able to give birth to newborns, and Catflame was one of those who couldn't give birth... Even if she could give birth she would die while delivering the baby which could be dangerous, that would leave Rick all by himself to raise their child all on his own.

"I wish you guys didn't have to adopt any, but I know you two don't have a choice in the matter but to adopt a child..." Yuya sighed, turning his attention back out the window only to see pure darkness.

"So do I, Yuya, but I love Catflame the way she is and she is a lovely lady might I add," Rick stated while putting a cigarette to his lips and he lit it with his fire vampire magic which was rare to have for vampires, Rick was one out of seven vampires that could use magic, his was fire magic.

"You know, if Catflame finds out that you've been smoking around me again she will be very pissed off you," Yuya giggled, teasing Rick.

"Oh really? I bet she'll slam me into the wall or better yet! Hit me with a bat,!" he said jokingly, Yuya burst out laughing. "Hey! I got you to smile! Finally!" Rick said with a huge cat-like grin on his face.

"You are an ass hole!" Yuya laughed.

**At LDS…**

Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri, were now bowing in front of the one person they never thought that they ever needed to beg for a small amount of money in their lives, but here they are now begging for money from the one adult that they disliked, Reiji Abaka. But it had more of an effect on Yuto then the other two, because his best friend Shun Kurosaki was there as well, which made it harder for him to not feel weak like a mouse in front of his hunter. It was degrading to bow to your friend and his boyfriend, who was sitting down on his chair with his back of his left hand under his jaw.

"I will give you the money, but you must swear on your lives to never hurt Yuya ever and I mean Ever again and to make him happy," Reiji said very calmly as he stared at them, but the three look-a-likes knew he was holding something back from them. 

(Em: *COUGH* Reiji you tomato headed fairy godmother

Flames: EMILY HE IS NOT A FAIRY GODMOTHER!!! *chases the intruder with a broom*

Em: welp gotta run! *makes a cat like escape with a wink*)

"Thank you," Yuto sighed as he stood up and was about to take the money from Reiji, before Reiji stood up and handed the money to Sora who was leaning against the wall. Sora was one of Yuya’s best friends.

"Sora is going with you as well to keep an eye on you three." All three counterparts groaned at the sound of that.

**Back to Yuya**

As they parked in the driveway Yuya was immediately pulled out of the car by none other Catflame and he was hugged tightly to the point he couldn’t breath. When he was let go he fell to the floor trying to get air back into his lungs.

“Oops, sorry Yuya. I keep forgetting your only human,” Catflame rubbed his back to help smooth him while he gets the air back into his lungs.

“It’s... fine…” Yuya told her in between breaths, it took a good five minutes before he got his breathing back to normal. After he stood back up he noticed a girl with blond hair, blue eyes, and wore a white dress with white high heels, he had never seen her before and a small teen with black hair, cat ears and tail, she wore a colorful Kimono and blue heels. “Who are they?” Yuya asked Cataflame cautiously not to use new people.

“This is Karina,” Catflame pointed at the the blond haired girl, ”And the other I just adopted, her name is Angel,” she told him happily, Rick shook his head at her but didn’t say anything as she want on, ” Karina is a fallen angel while Angel is a neko.”

"Oh, it's nice to meet you Karina and Angel, my names Yuya," Yuya held his hand out to shake their hands but they didn't take it, which confused him.

"Nice to meet you, Yuya," Karina greeted with a frown on her face while Angel hid behind her, "Your taste in clothing is horrendous, let's get you a new look." And like that Yuya was being dragged to a mall by Karina. This was going to be entertaining… Catflame, Rick, and Angel stayed behind as they didn't want to suffer Karina's wrath if they tried to intervened, plus they had to talk since Catflame made a decision without telling Rick first.

End scene

Em: *reappears once again sneakily* Oooof Catflames in trouble will the vampire survive!!!

Flames: You're ruining my work, stop being the comedy act Em!!! *chases after the intruder with a broom again*

Em: Not happening flames it's fun causing chaos!!! *laughs and disappears once more*

Flames: I WILL CATCH YOU KAITOU EMILY JUST YOU WAIT!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If your wondering who Em is, she is my best friend who is helping fix any mistakes and breaks the seriousness with comedy. So don't mind her also Angel and Karina are her characters not mine.


End file.
